


Mine

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Lisa has absolutely no reason whatsoever to be angry with Viv and she knows that, but still, she feels angry, sad and jealous.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet oneshot about this cute couple :-)

Viv changes from the second to the third gear and steers their car smoothly and seemingly effortlessly through London’s busy traffic. Lisa watches her. ‘Even her driving is sexy’, she thinks. Normally, this thought would make her nothing but happy - happy that this gentle, pretty girl is hers. But right now, she is mainly angry.  
They have just done an interview which certainly wasn't bad, but when they went outside for some photographs afterwards, the female interviewer had behaved like an annoying fangirl. She was praising Viv all the time, touching her, smiling at her, telling stupid jokes. 

It isn’t Lisa’s luckiest day. When she got out of bed this morning, she had a very painful muscle in her neck and it only got worse throughout the day. The pain makes her feel weak and it ruins her mood and, awkwardly, her self confidence, too.  
She didn't tell Viv about it - unlike her girlfriend, she hardly complains about anything.

And exactly on this day, this stupid interviewer had to behave like this. Lisa certainly isn’t the jealous type - Viv often gets praised, and Lisa thinks that is only fair. She is an exceptionally good talent, she works so unbelievably hard for everything she achieves, and Lisa also knows she has to endure harsh criticism. She can only admire how Viv deals with both the fame and the criticism, and that's why she is always the first one to praise and support her girlfriend.  
People would call Lisa 'underrated' sometimes, but she couldn't care less. She wasn't sure if she could handle the limelight as well as her girl did.

Lisa is used to women (most of the time, they are women) flirting with Viv. Even if they act like Lisa doesn't even exist, she can perfectly handle it. Whenever that happens Lisa just leans backwards and watches that other woman trying to impress Viv.  
Viv usually hardly reacts, as if she doesn't even notice someone is flirting with her. Lisa always thinks it is a rather amusing phenomenon to watch.  
When Lisa is in a bit more possessive mood, she casually wraps her arm around Viv and smiles at her. Viv smiles back with heart eyes and they show the world once again they belong to each other. 

***  
She also knows how whipped Viv still is for her, even after four years of being together almost 24/7.  
Last week, they had lunch after training at the club. DVD and Katie McCabe were chatting with Viv, while waiting at the buffet to be served. Lisa stood in front of them with Jill. Daan had just asked Viv for advice about drilling a hole in her wall, because she wanted to hang a big picture. Viv always knew this kind of thing - she had also single handedly redecorated their former apartment. ‘It’s a concrete wall we're talking about?’, Viv asked. ‘Because to drill a hole in there, you need to…ehm.. you need to...’ right in the middle of her sentence, Viv had stopped talking, obviously distracted by something. DVD and Katie both followed her gaze. 

Lisa had apparently dropped a napkin on the floor, and she had bent over to pick it up. Her training shorts - Lisa often wore shorts after showering - stretched tightly around her ass. Viv just couldn’t keep her eyes off it. When Katie and DVD noticed what had been the reason for Viv’s distraction, they started laughing. ‘My God, Viv, really?’, Katie exclaimed. Lisa and Jill turned around, smiling surprisedly and wondering what all the sudden amusement was about. Viv’s smiled shyly, her face completely red. ‘Viv, what did you do?’, Lisa asked. ‘Nothing, I..’Viv replied. But DVD, pointing at Viv: ‘She was telling me how to drill a hole in my wall, but then you felt the need to bend over and show her your ass.’ Katie: ‘And then she got a little distracted.’ DVD: ‘And so I will probably ruin my wall now because of your ass. Thanks for that.’ They all started laughing, Viv still blushing uncontrollably.  
When they had their food and walked towards their table, Lisa winked at Viv and whispered: ‘Can’t wait to be home, babe. You can check out my ass the rest of the day.’ Viv smiled at her, blushing again. God, she loved this girl.

***

Lisa also remembered the night out with the Arsenal girls two weeks ago. Viv never hesitated long about what to wear - she put on black pants and a blue button down shirt - and she looked so good. Viv sat at the kitchen table waiting for Lisa to be ready.  
When she finally showed up, Viv’s mouth fell a bit open. Lisa was wearing a black dress, tight but stylish, and high heels. Viv got up from her chair, swallowed and said: 'You look stunning'.. ‘Thanks babe’, Lisa said. ‘It’s not too tight is it?’, and she turned around to show the back of the dress. Viv didn’t say anything, she just stood there, admiring all this beauty. When Lisa turned around again, Viv said: ‘I… I think it’s perfect. You look… stunning.’ She put one hand on her hip, and with the other, she touched her breast, carefully stroking it through the fabric of her dress. They kissed each other, softly at first but more passionate soon. Viv pushed her backwards softly against the kitchen table, and Lisa took a seat on it. Viv pulled up her dress a bit and let her hands slide between her legs, finding the lacy fabric of her panties. Lisa moaned softly - God, how badly she wanted this. It took her all her self-control to tell Viv to stop. ‘Babe, we’re going to be late. Let’s save this for later, OK?', she said.  
Yeah, OK', Viv said, disappointed, 'you're probably right.' Then, with a naughty look on her face: 'Although we could do a quickie and show up fashionably late'.  
Lisa chuckled: 'Viv, we both know we're not very good at quickies, so in our case we wouldn't show up until the rest of the girls are ready to go home.'  
They both laughed, dressed up again and left the house as quickly as possible to prevent themselves from giving in to their desires.  
The night out took place in a posh kind of club. Not really Viv’s thing, also because she hated dancing. But it turned out there were enough tables to sit at, and they served tapas all night long. 'Could be worse', Viv thought and took a seat between Jill and Katie, who was already eating Spanish tortillas like she hadn’t been fed for a week. She was 'fuckin' starvin', as she put it. 'Ruesha has kept me busy today', she grinned, 'so I'm entitled to some extra calories now'. Viv and Jill laughed. Katie and Ruesha were a wild couple - they were always playing around, pretending to fight. It wasn’t hard to imagine how they continued their ‘fights’ in bed.  
Viv had ordered a huge plate of food to share with the three of them. ‘You also seem to be a bit hungry, Viv’, Katie said. Viv smirked: ‘Well, you know, I've got Lisa.’ They laughed again. ‘My naughty girls’, Jill said affectionately.  
They talked and laughed, in the meanwhile watching the crowded dance floor where Lisa, Beth, Daan and some other girls were showing their best dance moves. The place was packed with beautiful and well dressed people, or in Katie’s words: ‘It's like fuckin' Vogue magazine in real life here’. 

‘She’s stunning, isn’t she?’, Katie said. In the middle of the dancefloor, there was a beautiful girl dancing: tall, lean, dark hair, very well dressed. It was as if all eyes in the club were directed at her. ‘Yeah’, Viv said dreamily.  
‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell Lisa you look at other girls’, Katie smirked.  
Viv looked at her, puzzled. ‘Other girls? How do you mean?’  
Katie realised Viv had been watching no one else than her own girl all the time, and started laughing. ‘Uhm, I meant that dark haired babe over there, sweetheart.’  
‘Oh yeah, she’s OK’, Viv said, dryly.  
‘Oh Viv, you’re so sweet, only eyes for your own girl’, Jill said, putting her arm around her. And that’s more than justified, Lisa is a babe.’  
When the girls had returned from the dancefloor and Viv had gone to the toilet, Katie and Jill told Lisa what happened. She melted - Viv was such a sweet, gentle girl and she was so happy she was hers.

***  
So Lisa knows Viv is hers, and she knows she has absolutely no reason at all to doubt that. But today, after the interview, Lisa just stood there with gritted teeth, getting angrier every second, the pain in her neck seemingly paralyzing her, making her feel powerless and insecure, while this b*tch was shamelessly flirting with her girl all the time.  
Every now and then, Viv smiled at the interviewer, just to be nice, but most of the time, she was just being her unfazed, shy self. 

Lisa has absolutely no reason whatsoever to be angry with her girl and she knows that, but still, she feels angry, sad and jealous.

She is very quiet during the drive home - they are both tired, so Viv doesn't really pay attention to it.  
But when they get home, Viv notices her girlfriend looks sad or angry or both, as if she is on the verge of crying or screaming.  
‘Hey babe, what’s wrong?’  
‘I think you perfectly know what’s wrong’, Lisa says caustically, although she knows she is being completely unreasonable and unfair. She is taking it on Viv without any reason, but she can't stop herself.

Viv is sincerely surprised and says: ‘No, I really don’t. Did I do or say something that annoyed you? Oh my God, did I say something stupid during the interview?’ - Lisa can see her trying to recall what she said. She feels bad for being angry with her girl for no reason and starts crying now.  
‘I’m sorry babe, you did nothing wrong.’ 

Viv pushes her softly on the couch, wrapping her arm around her. ‘What is it then? Why are you crying?’  
‘It’s just… my neck hurts so badly. I thought it would get better, but it only got worse today.’  
Lisa hardly ever complained about anything - Viv remembered her girl once had a blister the size of Europe on her heel and only when she had taken off her shoe, she had said that it was ‘a bit painful’. Her sock had been covered in blood, and Viv had looked at it in horror, almost fainting. 

So Lisa complaining about her neck is a sign she is in real pain, Viv realises.  
‘Oh babe, why don’t you take a hot bath? I will prepare it for you.’ Viv is already getting up, but Lisa holds her tightly. ‘It’s also that… I felt so fucking jealous today.’  
Viv looks at her, puzzled. ‘Jealous? Why?’  
‘That b*tch touching you all the time, and flirting with you, I just couldn’t handle it.’  
‘Who, that interviewer?’ Viv asks, frowning.  
‘Yes! Jesus, how can you not have noticed?’  
‘Oh, she’s just another media girl, they all behave a little extravagantly, don’t they? I thought she was a bit loud and annoying.’  
‘And she flirted with you. She touched you. Like I wasn’t even there!’  
‘She touched? Oh, you mean when she almost tripped?’  
‘She tripped on purpose, Viv.’  
‘No, she didn’t, did she?’, Viv asks, still puzzled.  
‘Yes Viv, she did. She wanted you to catch her. It was so fucking obvious. I wanted to punch her in the face.’  
‘Now, that would have been something’, Viv smirks.  
Lisa pokes her and said: ‘You didn’t really notice anything, did you?’  
‘Nope, sorry, I didn’t. I just wanted it to be over, so we could go home. But if I’d known you felt like this, I would have kissed you right in front of her.’ 

She wraps her arms tightly around Lisa and says: ‘You’re my girl and I love you.’  
Lisa starts crying again, but this time, they are tears of happiness. ‘I know, Viv’, she says, ‘I love you too. I’m sorry, I had absolutely no reason to get angry with you.'  
‘It’s OK.’ Viv kisses her forehead, gets up from the couch, makes Lisa a cup of tea and then goes to the bathroom to fill the bath with hot water.  
When there is enough water in it, she asks Lisa to come to the bathroom. Lisa tries to take off her shirt, which doesn't go very smoothly because of the pain in her neck. Viv helps her undress - she can't help touching her breasts and her ass. 'Viv, stop it', Lisa says, smiling.  
'Sorry, I had to', she says, smiling back at her. 'You're way too pretty'. She gives her a hand to help her step into the bath. 'Ah, this is good', she says when she submerges in the hot water.  
'Thanks for being so sweet, even if I'm acting like an idiot.'  
Viv sits on the edge of the bath, watching her girl relax in the water. 'You don't have to thank me babe, you know that', she said, stroking her hair.  
‘Enjoy your bath, I’m going to make some more tea’, Viv said. She takes a big towel out of a drawer in the bedroom, goes back to the living room, makes tea, puts on some soft music and light a couple of candles. She also puts a big pillow on the floor, in front of the couch, and puts the towel on top of it. 

About twenty minutes later, Lisa accompanies her in the living room, wearing shorts and a shirt. ‘Hey babe, was it good?’, Viv asks.  
‘Yeah, it was lovely, thanks’, Lisa smiles, but it is obvious she is still in pain.  
Viv hugs her from behind, kissing her neck softly. 'Your hair smells so good, babe' she said. 'She lets her hands slide under Lisa’s shirt, whispering: ‘Take this off.’  
‘Oh Viv, you know how much I love this, but I’m sorry, my neck…’  
‘I know babe, that’s why I’m asking you to take your shirt off’, she says, still kissing her neck softly. ‘Look.’  
Then Lisa notices the pillow, the towel and a bottle of massaging oil. ‘Oh, Viv, that’s so sweet.’ Lisa takes off her shirt, turns around so she is facing Viv and kisses her on the mouth. Viv looks at her beautiful, naked breasts, swallowing. Lisa smiles: ‘It’s OK, you can touch them.’ Viv smiles and kisses both nipples very gently and says: ‘Come here.’  
Viv leads her towards the couch, sits down and lets Lisa sit in front of her on the pillow she had put on the floor. Carefully, she puts Lisa’s hair in a bun on her head, so it won't get greasy because of the oil.  
She puts her legs apart, so Lisa can lean between them against the couch. 'I love to be between your legs', Lisa smirks, causing them to chcukle.. 

Viv then pours some oil in the palm of her hand and warms it up before she starts massaging Lisa’s neck, very gently, very softly. At first, it hurts a little, but after a few minutes, Lisa starts to relax. About twenty minutes later, Viv notices Lisa is almost falling asleep. She stops massaging her and wraps the towel around her, carefully rubbing the oil from her neck and shoulders. She helps her get up from the floor and leads her to the bedroom. Lisa takes off the rest of her clothes and lies in bed.  
‘My neck feels so much better’, Lisa says, sleepily, ‘thanks babe. I love you.’  
Viv kisses her softly, whispering’: ‘I love you, too.’ She sits next to her on the bed and she doesn't leave the bedroom until Lisa has fallen asleep. Watching this beautiful girl, she once again realises what a lucky person she is.


End file.
